Four-wheel drive vehicles are in great demand due to the enhanced on and off road traction control they provide. In many four-wheel drive vehicles, a transfer case is installed in the drivetrain and is normally operable to deliver drive torque to the primary driveline for establishing a two-wheel drive mode. The transfer case is further equipped with a clutch assembly that can be selectively or automatically actuated to transfer drive torque to the secondary driveline for establishing a four-wheel drive mode. These “mode” clutch assemblies can range from a simple dog clutch that is operable for mechanically shifting between the two-wheel drive mode and a “locked” (i.e., part-time) four-wheel drive mode to a more sophisticated automatically-actuated multi-plate clutch for providing an “on-demand” four-wheel drive mode.
On-demand four-wheel drive systems are able to provide enhanced traction and stability control and improved operator convenience since the drive torque is transferred to the secondary driveline automatically in response to lost traction of the primary driveline. An example of passively-controlled on-demand transfer case is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,863 where the amount of drive torque transferred through a pump-actuated clutch pack is regulated as a function of the interaxle speed differential. In contrast, actively-controlled on-demand transfer cases include a clutch actuator that is adaptively controlled by an electronic control unit in response to instantaneous vehicular operating characteristics detected by a plurality of vehicle sensors. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,874,056, 5,363,938 and 5,407,024 disclose various examples of adaptive on-demand four-wheel drive systems.
Due to the cost and complexity associated with such actively-controlled on-demand clutch control systems, recent efforts have been directed to the use of overrunning clutches that can be controlled to provide various operating modes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,592 illustrates a pawl-type controllable overrunning clutch assembly installed in a transfer case and which can be shifted between various drive modes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,635 discloses a hydraulically-actuated multi-function controllable overrunning clutch assembly that is noted to be operable for use in vehicular power transmission mechanisms. Likewise, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,924,510, 5,951,428, 6,123,183, and 6,132,332 each disclose a controllable multi-mode overrunning clutch installed in a transfer case and which is actuated using an electromagnetic clutch.
In recent years, there has also been a significant increase in the demand for front-wheel drive motor vehicles equipped with a powertrain capable of providing drive torque to all four wheels. To provide drive torque to the rear wheels in front-wheel drive vehicles, a power transmission assembly, commonly referred to as a power take-off unit (PTU), is driven by the output of a multi-speed transaxle and supplies power through a transfer clutch to the rear driveline. Typically, all-wheel drive arrangements deliver drive torque automatically (i.e., on-demand) through the transfer clutch to the rear driveline in response to lost traction at the front wheels. Recently, a great deal of development effort has been directed to packaging the PTU and the related rear driveline components within the underbody of conventional front-wheel drive vehicles. Thus, a need exists to develop new PTU arrangements which are compact in size, can be packaged into existing front-wheel drive vehicles, and provide features that enhance performance.